domino city confidential
by Mr Ikarde
Summary: Bakura, Kaiba and Ryou are three cops with nothing alike. But after a mass murder at a coffee shop, they're stories start to intermingle. And there's trouble afoot. This is not a pirate story.Based on LA Confidential.
1. Chapter 1

Domino city confidential

I do not own Yugioh 

Chapter one – Come to Domino 

Come to domino city. The sun shines bright, the people are happy and inviting, and amusement is never down or non existent. Life is good in Domino city, the young people play their card games, whilst the adults go off to work to keep their families off of the streets, for behind many doors is a family on the verge of bankruptcy. But that's not what they say, because they're selling an image, and in this great city everyone is supposed to be happy and free.

But this freedom is being violated by the thorn in the side of domino, and this thorn goes by the name of Dartipherz J P Crawford, Dartie C to his fans. Dartz runs rackets, narcotics and prostitution, and every time his picture appears in the paper, it's a black eye on the city of Domino. For how can organised crime exist in a place with the best police force in the world?

Dartz needs to be stopped, and guess what… he has been! Yesterday morning what Dartz didn't expect to receive as he opened the door was ten years in prison for non payment of federal income tax.

But we can't rest safely for long, as it is only a matter of time before someone fills the void left in Dartz's absence. Remember dear readers, you heard it here first, off the record, on the QT, and very hush-hush!


	2. Chapter 2

Domino city confidential 2

I do not own yugioh

Chapter 2 The road to Domino station

Officer Bakura McFlyerson 

Bakura sat in the front seat of his police car staring at the women beater hitting his wife through the window of the house in front of him. Bakura was a mean son of a bitch with a thing for helping out women, and tonight was no exception. Ignoring Bakura's partner Joey Wheeler's advice of leaving it for later, Bakura stepped out of the car and headed up towards the house.

Seeing a Santa lamp alight in the front garden, he decided to smash it to draw out the husband from the house. Smash, and out stepped the wife beater.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted the husband.

"The spirit of the ring bitch boy" replied Bakura getting nose to nose with the wife beater.

"This is for arresting me on that kiddy raper beef pig", said the husband taking a swing at Bakura.

But Bakura was quick with the duck, and before the man knew what was happening, Bakura had tackled him and started slapping him repeatedly. Swish swosh swish swooshy! Getting a grip on himself, Bakura managed to stop, and handcuff the man to his gate.

"Merry Christmas you fat fuck." Said Bakura as he took twenty dollars from the mans wallet.

"Call the police", said Bakura to the wife, as she stepped out of the house, "tell them officer McFlyerson has your husband tied up at your house"

Bakura then got back into his car, and drove to the Christmas party at Domino station.

Sgt. Seto Kaiba

Seto Kaiba was dancing with old flame Ishizu Ishtar at the annual hunters club Christmas eve ball. Kaiba was giving her the low down on what he did on the hit TV show criminal minds. Mathew Gray Grubbler was a talented actor, but not 'police material', so the show hired Seto Kaiba to teach Grubbler how to walk and talk like FBI. Just as Kaiba started to really get into things, editor of hush-hush magazine blue-eyes white dragon showed up beside them.

"Hey, the big K Hollywood Seto, may I have this dance?" said dragon to Seto.

"Of course, Ishizu this is Blue-eyes white dragon from hush-hush magazine."

"Hello Ishuzu" said Dragon

"Hello yourself" said Ishizu walking off.

"What was all that about?" said Kaiba, turning to Blue-eyes.

"Well, we did a piece last year 'Ingenue dykes in Hollywood' and her name got mentioned. Anyway, down to business. I hear Marik I. has just purchased a large sum of marijuana from his dealer, what do you say we go down there for a little photo shoot for hush-hush?

I'll write you up a nice story and of course the usual fifty cash."

"Make that two fifties and you got a deal" Said Kaiba lighting up a cigarette.

"Come on K, it's Christmas."

"No it's not. Its felony possession of marijuana." Said Kaiba, lighting up a cigarette.

Kaiba started to smile, as he knew he had Blue-eyes beat.

"Ok then, lets get going."

When Kaiba and Blue eyes arrived at Marik's house, Kaiba noticed that there was a movie premiere just down the street.

"Hey Dragon how about this for a headline, 'the movie premiere pot bust'. You like?"

"Yeah sounds sweet. When you bring them out here stand with him with the premiere in the background. I'll take the money shot."

Wasting no time, Kaiba used his locksmith techniques he learned from the movie 'Serial Killer' to gain access to the house. He crept up to the bedroom and burst in, gun raised.

"Freeze, DCPD!"

Kaiba brought Marik out and allowed Blue-eyes to take the picture, and then handcuffed him and put him in the back of the car, then got in and drove to Domino station.

Sgt. Ryou McRyouson

"Sgt. Ryou McRyouson, son of legendary Anton McRyouson, must be a hard act to follow." Said DC Standard journalist Croquet Alfresco. "So why become a cop, with all those brains you could be an adviser to the white house?"

"Well I like to help people." Said Ryou, putting on a smile.

"I heard two officers, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor," continued Croquet, "were assaulted this evening, right?"

"Yes they were, but fortunately they only sustained minor injuries, and luckily they're going to be ok."

"That's a good story for the issue." Whispered Croquet to his photographer Odeon.

"That's all Mr McRyouson, thank you for your time."

Ryou was making his way down the stairs back to watch commanders desk, when he spotted the chief of detectives, Captain Maximillion Pegasus. Ryou stopped to talk to him, hoping he'd bring up his score on the lieutenants exam.

"Ah Ryou, might I have a word." Said Pegasus.

"Of course captain."

"I saw the results on the exam lad, first out of 23 eh? So what will it be then, internal affairs, narcotics?"

"Actually I was thinking detective bureau." Said Ryou with a confident look at Pegasus.

However Pegasus did not smile or look pleased. Instead he said, "Ryou, you're a political animal, you don't belong in the bureau and you well know it."

"You're wrong sir." Said Ryou aggressively.

"Listen up lad, would you being willing to plant evidence on a suspect you knew to be guilty?

"Of course not captain."

"Would be able to beat a confession out of someone you knew to be guilty?

"No"

"Would you shoot a criminal in the back to offset the chance that some lawyer –"

" – No captain, I wouldn't."

"Then for the love of God, do not be a detective. Stick to reports where you don't have to do those kinds of things, not that you could anyway."

"Captain I know what your trying to do, and know this. I don't have to do things the way you or my father might have done. I'll see you later Max."

Then Ryou made his way down to the first floor of Domino station.


	3. Chapter 3

Domino City Confidential 3

I don't own YuGiOh. Based on the Film by Curtis Hanson.

Chapter three – Bloody Christmas 

"I need an order to twelve Westgarden Avenue, scotch, whiskey, rum gin." Said the mysterious blonde standing across from Bakura at the liquor store.

_God she looks like Veronica Lake, _thought Bakura as he eyed her up and down, deciding on whether or not to make a move. The liquor for the party would be ready soon, and he would have to rejoin his drunken partner in the backseat of his patrol car. Bakura approached her.

"Merry Christmas." Said Bakura, attempting a smile.

The woman turned round to look at him, blonde hair falling in her face. "And merry Christmas to you officer."

"That obvious huh?" said Bakura frowning.

"It's practically stamped on your forehead." Said the woman smiling as she brushed the hair from her face.

"There you go McFlyerson." Said the shop owner, passing him his booze for the party in a big brown box.

Bakura would have got straight in his car and drove to the station, ad it not been for the woman with a bandaged nose and black eyes sitting in the backseat of a car with a rich looking gentlemen. The man was draped in a pink suit with long hair to match sitting beside the redhead, taking a drag from a cigarette. Bakura walked over and tapped on the glass with his badge.

"You Ok mam?" said Bakura.

"She's fine Mr…?" said the pink thing beside her.

"I'm not asking you, you stupid fucking pixie." Bakura turned back to the woman. "Did someone hit you?"

Just then a man who Bakura presumed was the man's bodyguard stepped out of the drivers seat of the car.

"Hey you." Said the bodyguard. "Leave Mr. Schrauder alone."

The man made a move towards Bakura, but Bakura grabbed his arm, twisted it, and threw the man's face onto the boot of the car.

"Get your fucking head down." Said Bakura pulling out the man's wallet.

"I used to be a cop myself you know."

"Tristan Taylor." Bakura read from the man's ID, " Never heard of you."

"They call me Dopey."

"I don't give a crap what they call you."

Bakura made his way back to the woman in the car. He asked her to step out of the car, but then the woman from the booze shop turned up by the car.

"It's not what you think officer." Said the blonde Veronica Lake look alike, stepping into the car. "I'll see you around officer."

Dopey took his seat in the drivers seat and drove the group off.

Bakura turned around to find Joey watching the speeding car go off.

"What? Did you know them or something?" asked Bakura.

"Yeah, that gut Tristan used to be a run down cop. Small world eh?"

They arrived at Domino station 15 minutes later with time to spare for the party. They walked in the front door to see Sgt. Ryou at the watch commander's desk, sorting threw a bunch of random papers. By his straight back and upright posture Bakura could tell that he loved his job. It was just a shame that Ryou was a coward and would screw himself to get a hit, otherwise they might be friends.

"What's up Pussseeeey?" slurred Joey slamming his fist on the table.

"The parties upstairs Wheeler, get out of here." Said Ryou, not looking at him.

"C'mon Joey." Said Bakura, trying to drag Joey upstairs.

"Hey McRyouson, look what I got here." Said Kaiba pushing Marik into the room.

"Send him down to lock up." Nodded Ryou.

"You heard the man." Said Kaiba to nearest officer. "How's it hanging McFlyerson?"

"What's it to you?" said Bakura, shaking Kaiba's hand.

And things seemed to be going so well. In came five handcuffed former executives of Kaiba Corp, who it turned out were the ones who assaulted Weevil and Rex. Well as soon as Joey saw them, he punched the nearest baldheaded guy he could find. Bakura and Ryou tried pulling him back, but one of the big five decided to insult Bakura's mom. Bad move. Bakura smacked him into Kaiba, who then smacked him back after he got blood on Kaiba's trenchcoat. Officer's Ron, Brick, Champ, and Brian joined the fray, and over the next few minutes, people were getting set on fire, tridents were being thrown, and Brick stabbed on of them in the heart. Ryou was forced into a cell after attempting to break up the fight. Whilst all this was happening Odeon managed to take the picture that made the headlines of the DC Bugle. "Bloody Christmas."


	4. Chapter 4

Domino City Confidential 4

I don't own YugiOh or LA confidential.

Chapter 4 - Congratulations Detective Lieutenant "Bloody Christmas", read chief of police Gozaboro Kaiba from the paper in his hands, "the press love to label, don't they McFlyerson." Bakura remained silent, staring from one of the three men sitting in front of him to the other. DA Yami Marik was twiddling with a pen on a chair to the left, Gozaboro was sitting behind his desk, and to the right was chief of Detectives Pegasus, Bakura's boss. "District Attorney Y. Marik, would you like to say anything?" said G. Kaiba, turning to Yami M. "You and Officer Wheeler brought the liquor to the station, but Joey was already drunk. So do you see that appearing as a voluntary witness against him would lessen the damage you've already done to yourself?" All three were staring at Bakura expectedly, but Bakura didn't know why they would think he would do that. "I won't testify against my partner or anybody else." Said Bakura shortly. Pegasus nodded to himself as though expecting it, whilst Gozaboro asked for Bakura's badge and gun. 

"Set them on the table and get out of here, you're suspended."

Two minutes later Bakura was on his way out of the building when he saw Ryou heading towards the chief's office. Bakura knew Ryou would be asked the same questions, but Bakura knew that unlike himself, Ryou would testify. Most likely against Joey and Bakura.

"Close the door McRyouson." said Pegasus, as Ryou entered the room.

"Justice has to be served gentlemen, of course I'll testify."

So smart Ryou was, always knew what was coming.

"We're glad you feel that way, most of the men don't."

"I'm not most men." Said Ryou smiling.

"Well good, if that's all McRyouson then you're dismis-" started Yami Marik.

"May I make a suggestion sir?" interrupted McRyouson, without waiting for an answer Ryou continued, "It would be a good idea to transfer the blame to the men who have already earned their pension. That way hard working officers like Brick Tamland who may have got into the fight can carry on working. But then not everyone can get off Scott free, so convict Wheeler and McFlyerson. For my ideas, I think I deserve a promotion."

"I will promote you McRyouson," said Pegasus, "to Detective Lieutenant, effective immediately. If you think you can handle the men's hate for snitching. And I will fire Wheeler. But Bakura McFlyerson is a valuable officer, who will remain at work until retired. Dismissed Lieutenant McRyouson."


	5. Chapter 5

Domino City Confidential 5

I don't own Yugioh

Chapter six – I've got a big brown box of staplers

"Tough break Wheeler, we're really gonna miss you around here."

"Hey Guys look, here comes the snitch!"

Joey Wheeler had just been fired off of the police force because he and fellow officers assaulted five executives ion Christmas Eve. He had been made departmental scapegoat of the incident from recommendation of the now Detective Lieutenant Ryou McRyouson.

Joey, Bakura and the officers who had come to see Wheeler off turned round to see Ryou walking down the hall with a big brown box.

"Must be moving into his new office." Muttered Bakura.

Ryou halted in the middle of the hall. He must have caught sight of the six men staring at him outside of the captain's office, one of which he tried to get thrown off the force, and one of which he got fired. Joey made his way towards him. He did not punch him, but he did knock the box out of Ryou's hand, scattering his possessions all over the hall.

"Come on Bakura." Said Joey as he walked away.

"No, I've got to see captain Pegasus. I'll see you later in the week."

"Well it's probably for the best." Said Joey, stopping and turning. "I've got a hot date in a couple of hours anyway."

Joey walked off, Bakura went into Pegasus' office and Ryou started to tidy his things back up.

"Hello Captain, want do you want?" Bakura took his seat without waiting for permission.

"Call me Maximillion." Said Pegasus smiling.

"Maximillion, want do you want?" said Bakura more aggressively. He was not happy about being suspended.

"Look lad, in admire you as a cop, particularly your adherence to violence as a necessary edge on the job. And I'm most impressed with your punishment of woman beaters. Do you hate them Kura?"

Bakura leaned forwards, never a good sign. "What do you want?" he said again.

Pegasus took out Bakura's badge and gun and passed them across the desk. "Go ahead and take them, they shouldn't have been taken from you in the first place."

Bakura quickly snatched them up and drove them into his pocket, as though Pegasus might have been taunting Bakura.

"Listen carefully lad." Whispered Pegasus, motioning Bakura to lean in. "The chief has allowed mean the go-ahead with a little project I've been planning, since Dartz' incarceration." Bakura looked confused, so Pegasus decided to sum things up. "A muscle job Bakura. Do what I say, and remember. Ask no questions. You follow?"

"Like a sheep sir." Said Bakura menacingly.

"Good." Pegasus stood up and opened the door. "Meet me tomorrow night at the Ikardian Vinariko motel at eight o'clock."

Bakura stood up and walked out of the door.

"And Kura." Bakura turned round. "Don't be late." With that Pegasus shut the door, and Bakura went back to the parking lot. He needed to go home for a hot bubbly bath.


	6. Chapter 6

Domino City Confidential 6

I don't own Yugioh or LA Confidential

Chapter six – The Sight Towel massacre 

Ryou had just got the call, and was speeding down to the sight towel coffee shop, prepared to prove himself as a detective. He pulled up in the driveway to spot a single police officer standing on the pavement, with a mug of coffee in hand.

"Lieutenant McRyouson." He said as Ryou stepped out of his car. "I stopped for coffee to find the cashier dead, gun in hand. There's possibly more dB's, but none I could –"

"Tiddleson." Ryou said quizzically, "Where did you get that coffee?"

Officer Tiddleson paused for a moment, and then said, "Er, what was that that?"

"Would you care to explain why it has 'Sight Towel coffee shop' written in big bold letters on the front?"

"Erm, come again?" said Tiddleson looking away.

"Just make sure no-one comes in. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Said Tiddleson straightening up.

Ryou pushed open the front door with a cloth, and started to look around. As Tiddleson had said, there was the dead body of the cashier behind the counter, shot once through the stomach. Ryou looked to his left to see a blood smear on the wall and an upturned chair by it. There was a trail of blood leading to a door at the back of the shop.

Avoiding the blood drops, Ryou made his way up to the door that had a man's toilet sign hanging on it. Not knowing what he was going to find Ryou eventually pushed open the door. Six dead bodies lay there, some on top of the others, like rag dolls tossed aside. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, the toilets, the floor. Ryou didn't know what to say he just stood staring until police showed up.

He met Captain Pegasus out the front of the shop, where he was talking to the press.

"Pegasus, I took the call. This case is mine."

Pegasus looked at Ryou and smiled. "You don't want it lad, and you cant have it."

"But I took the call," Ryou pressed.

"It's mine. But I'll make you my second in command. You can handle the interrogations. How does that sound?"

Before Ryou could answer, Tiddleson turned up with more news. "I hate to interrupt, but we've got an ID on one of the victims. It's Joey Wheeler."

Ryou turned a shocked face to Pegasus, who matched it in equal surprise.

Two hours later…

"I wanna know what happened McRyouson. Now!"

Bakura had arrived at the hospital to see his ex partner being carted into the autopsy room. This was about the time that from across the room Ryou had said, "What a way to avoid jail time."

"I said now McRyouson." Said Bakura threateningly.

"Well forensics has confirmed that three men held up a coffee shop. The register was open and empty when we arrived. The cashier had drawn a handgun, so they killed him. Then they dragged everyone into the men's room and killed them to. A total of five men and two woman dead."

Bakura bowed his head. He wouldn't have liked Joey if he had not been his partner, but after seven years of knowing and working with him, it would take some time to get used to him not being around.

"Lieutenant, we're ready with that Sight Towel ID."

Ryou made his way into the identification room closely followed by Bakura. There was an elderly woman already in there, obviously to identify the red haired woman that lay on the pathologist's table.

"Mrs. Lefturns, is this your daughter?"

Bakura's gasp of recognition caused Ryou to stare at him and say, "What?" Bakura ignored him and approached the glass window. It was the woman from the back of the car. The one who was sitting next to the man named Mr. Von Schrauder, who looked beaten up.

"Yes." Said Mrs. Lefturns. "That's my Suzie." She started to cry, and ran out of the room.

"Kind of looks like Rita Hayworth doesn't she?" said Ryou, to a nod from the pathologist.

Bakura would have smacked Ryou up something fierce if it had not been for the fact that he ha just had a sudden thought. That night he met the pink guy, the woman that looked like Veronica Lake stepped into a car with a woman who looked the splitting image of Rita Hayworth? Very amusing indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Domino City Confidential 7 

I don't own Yugioh or LA confidential, which is a great movie by the way.

Chapter seven – Whatever you desire 

Pegasus had called the meeting and gathered Vice, Narcotics and the detective bureau into the briefing room. Bakura was sitting alone at a table at the back, Kaiba was hunched against a wall right next to the door, and Ryou was sitting by himself at the very front of the room. Kaiba had been a celebrity crime stopper in the city of Domino, admired by many for his contribution to the hit show criminal minds. But after bloody Christmas, Kaiba had been told to turn down his profile for the while. He had been transferred from narcotics to vice until he made a major case, and Kaiba was hoping the Sight Towel massacre would make him a star again.

"This is a heinous crime gentlemen, that must have swift justice." Said Captain Pegasus, addressing the room. "One of our own, Joey Wheeler, was murdered and we will be doing all we can to avenge him. We happened to have a hot lead so listen well."

Ryou straightened up a bit. He was hated by the men since he snitched on Wheeler, and was looking for a chance to redeem himself.

"Three juvenile delinquents were spotted around the Sight Towel around 1am, just twenty minutes before the bodies were discovered. They are said to be driving a maroon mercury coop, and are in possession of three shotguns, used for the murders." Continued Pegasus. "I want two man teams to shake three names a piece from the sheet we are handing out. The people of Domino demand that we catch these killers, now let's do it. That is all."

An officer approached Kaiba with the sheet and asked for him to be his partner.

"Look Gus," said Kaiba, glancing around. He dropped his voice and said. "If we do it this way," he waved the sheet, "we're never gonna get anywhere. I'm betting that this guy I know just south of Thresher Avenue can point us in the right directions."

"I don't like those odds Kaiba." Said the officer shaking his head.

"I do." Said Ryou appearing behind Kaiba. He snatched the sheet from the officer's hand and said, "We can take it from here, c'mon Kaiba."

Kaiba made a face, but followed after Ryou.

Meanwhile Bakura, who had refused all offers of partnership for the task had left the station an angry man. He was going to research this case of star look-alikes, and he knew where he was going to start.

"Are you Zigfried Von Schrauder?" yelled Bakura down to the man playing golf in his splendid back garden.

"I am." Said Zigfried look up to see who had said it. "Go on down to ze drive vay officer, we shall talk zere.

Bakura met Zigfried in the driveway, however Zigfried was not alone. His bodyguard was very tall and muscular. Bakura could see his gun very obviously hanging by his side loosely in its holster.

"What happened to the other guy that worked for you? Tristan the dope."

"Dopey Taylor no longer works for me. Now what can I do for you Mr…?"

"Officer Mcflyerson. Do you know Susan Lefturns?"

"Yes, you saw me with her Christmas Eve, remember?"

"Yeah well she died in a mass murder last night, so would you care to explain your whereabouts?"

Zigfried smiled and walked over to his terrific view over Domino City. Bakura followed, waiting for an answer to his question.

"How did you find me?"

"This is where Mai Valentines booze bills go to. I take it she works for you?"

"Yes." Said Zigfried shortly.

"And so did Susan Lefturns?"

"Right again!" said Zigfried joyously, hoping up and down.

"Stop fucking patronizing me, and tell me your fucking whereabouts last night." Said Bakura angrily.

"I was here hosting a party."

"If you don't start helping me out with this I'll drag your ass down town to discuss this officially."

"What do you want."

"Let's start with your profession."

"Well if you're not interested in criminal matters outside of the sight towel massacre I suppose I could level with you."

Bakura rose an interested eyebrow at this. "Go on."

"I run prostitution. Girls fixed up to look like movie stars. Sometimes I have to employ a plastic surgeon."

"So that's why Susan Lefturns eyes were black. Jesus Christ."

"That's all you're getting. Said Zigfired, starting to walk away. "If you catch Susan's killer, you can have a nice reward." He stopped as he reached the garage door with his bodyguard. He pressed the button to lower the door. "Whatever you desire!" Then he disappeared behind the door, leaving Bakura wondering what to do now.


	8. Chapter 8

Domino City Confidential 8

I own nothing. Especially not wedding crashers, which this fanfic has references to.

Warning! Contains obscene language not suitable for children!

Chapter 8 – Chuz and Valentine 

Kaiba was driving himself and Ryou to Threshers Avenue to meet a guy who Kaiba believed could point them in the right direction in the Sight Towel homicide investigation. The car pulled up just by the guy's house, where a staircase led to the front door.

"Play it cool McRyouson," said Kaiba as they stepped form the car. "Just follow my lead."

Kaiba led the way up the stairs, and when he reached the top, he banged on the door. However to Ryou's surprise, not a young hip guy that looked like he had connections stepped out, but an old woman. "What?" she said leering at them. Ryou whispered into Kaiba's ear, "I think we may have the wrong house, to which he replied, "I don't."

Kaiba showed his badge to the woman and said, "DCPD mam, is Chuz home?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. I'll call him down."

"May we come in?"

"Whatever." Said the woman stepping aside to let them in.

Kaiba and Ryou walked in and made themselves comfortable on the sofa. They stared around the living room to see skateboards and puzzle on the floor. Who is this guy? Thought Ryou as he examined the skateboard, it doesn't seem like someone Kaiba would know.

"Chuz, get your ass down here!" yelled the woman up the stairs.

Kaiba and Ryou heard footsteps creeping down the stairs and then saw a tall grown body emerge into the living room. His face was hidden in shadow, which made Ryou very apprehensive. He seemed to be examining them for a moment, until he stepped forward to show his face. He was at least 40, with short brown hair and robed in pajamas.

"What the fuck do you want?" he said to them.

"Lieutenant Ryou McRyouson and Sergeant Seto Kaiba of the Domino City police force," said Ryou standing up, closely followed by Kaiba. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Would you like some meatloaf?" said Chuz in the same deep voice.

"No thanks Chuz." Said Kaiba, as Ryou looked dumbfounded. "Here's a list of some names on a sheet." Kaiba handed over the sheet. "We need you to tell us if any of them own shotguns or drive a maroon mercury coop."

"Are you sure you don't want any meatloaf?" said Chuz surveying the sheet. "My mom can get you some right away."

"Was that old woman your mom?" said Ryou, who got no answer.

"Noah K." said Chuz after a couple of minutes. "I don't if he owns shotguns, but he drives a maroon mercury coop."

"Five minutes from here." Kaiba read from Ryou's list. "Let's go."

"Hey wait, what about your meatloaf?"

"We didn't want any."

"Nonsense. Mum! The meatloaf! Fuck!" yelled Chuz to the kitchen.

"Run!" said Kaiba to Ryou, and they both dashed out.

Meanwhile over in Appleton Bakura was knocking on Miss Valentine's door. The Veronica Lake look-alike Mai opened the door, but with a man half naked standing behind her. Bakura recognized the man as a city official who he could not remember the name.

"Hello officer, It's nice to see you again."

The half-naked city official walked over to stand by Mai, and he said to her, "Is everything alright doll? Want me to get rid of him?"

"Hit the road pal." Said Bakura with a tilt of his head.

"Maybe I will, but maybe I wont."

Bakura took out his badge and said, "DCPD shitberg get the fuck out of here or I'll call your wife to come and get you."

The man paused for a moment, then gathered up his socks and trousers and made his way out of Mai's house.

Bakura stepped in the house and shut the door behind him. Mai went over to her drink table and asked if he wanted one.

"I don't drink." Said Bakura shortly. "Listen Miss Valentine, an associa –"

"It's Mai, Mr…?" Mai interrupted.

"Officer McFlyerson Miss Valentine. As I was saying, an associate of yours, Miss Lefturns was murdered at a coffee shop. Care to comment."

"Well Susan and I starting working for Mr Von Schrauder about two years ago. She died her hair to look like Rita Hayworth, and Zigfried had a plastic surgeon to finish the work."

Bakura walked forwards to check out the house. It was much bigger than Bakura's, it was decorated with plants and paintings, with a huge bedroom.

"I had no idea prostitution paid this much." Said Bakura with a raised eyebrow.

"Zigfried is a very rich man."

"Tell me about Zigfried." Said Bakura, taking a seat on her couch.

"He started this business thirteen years ago, where he found girls who looked like movie stars to work for him. He doesn't let us do drugs and he doesn't abuse us. Can your policeman's mentality grasp those contradictions?"

Bakura stood up and approached her. "He had you cut to look like Veronica Lake." He said bluntly.

"Wrong. I'm really a brunette, but the rest is all me. I remember you form Christmas Eve. You have a thing for helping women don't you Officer McFlyerson?"

"Maybe I'm just fucking curious." Said Bakura going over to the door.

"You know there's blood on your shirt officer McFlyerson." Said Mai before he opened the door.

"It's my job."

"And this is mine."

Bakura was for the first time in his life stuck for words. He opened the door and left silently.


	9. Chapter 9

Domino City Confidential 9

I don't own anything that's worth getting sued over.

Chapter 9 – The Interrogations

Once again Kaiba was driving himself and Ryou to a house in Thresher Avenue. However this time Kaiba and Ryou would be going to arrest two men for the murders of six people. The car pulled up besides the house address that had been written next to Noah's name on the list they had been given. Though to Ryou and Kaiba's surprise, there was not the maroon mercury coop parked in the driveway, but a black car that they recognised as a police car.

"Somebody must of beaten us here." Said Kaiba angrily. Kaiba needed this case to get back on narcotics and Criminal minds.

They raced into the garage to where they found officers Weevil and Rex bent over the maroon mercury coop. Rex turned and pointing a gun in their face, to which Kaiba pulled out his badge lazily.

"What are you guys doing here?" whispered Weevil.

"Oh we were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by." Said Kaiba approaching the backseat of the coop. There were three shotguns on the seat, neatly laid next to each other. "So long vice, criminal minds here I come."

"Fuck you Kaiba this is our collar." Said Rex brandishing his gun.

"I see you recovered nicely from that attack from the big five. I'm sure you'd hate going back to the hospital wouldn't you!"

"Are you threatening me?" said Rex taking a step forward.

"Everybody quiet!" they all turned to look at Ryou who was by the stairs. "I'm ranking officer here, so we will go as a team. No arguing damn it! End of story."

Reluctantly the three officers went to follow the lieutenant up the stairs, which led to a single door. "On three." Said Ryou.

"Did you hear that Mokuba?" said a voice from inside.

"Fuck." Said Rex to Weevil

"Three!" said Kaiba and Ryou kicking the door down. All four men burst into the room to see Mokuba and Noah sitting on the only piece of furniture in the room, watching Spanish TV.

"Get on the floor right now!" said Ryou pointing his gun at them.

"But I'm watching my stories." Said Mokuba half-asleep.

"Do it!" Kaiba yelled. Firing a shot in the ceiling.

It wasn't hard for the four to arrest them and bring them in, there were all basically passed out. There was a man called Roland in one of the bedrooms who was also taken in. They figured he was the third gunman.

Back at the station they'd put each suspect in separate interrogation rooms. Noah, the owner of the coop was in room one. Mokuba in room two, and Roland in room three.

Ryou was leading the interrogations, and had just received a file from forensics identifying the shotguns found in the coop as the ones used to kill the Sight Towel victims.

Ryou made his way into room one, to which the twenty-five officers gathered round the two-way mirror to watch. This included Captain Pegasus, Kaiba, Bakura and Weevil and Rex.

Ryou took a seat at the table that Noah was sitting across from, looking very pissed off.

"Listen up Noah. I suggest you cooperate or it's going to be the chair, understand?"

Noah folded his arms and nodded.

"We found the shotguns Noah." Said Ryou, leaning back on his chair.

"I don't own no shotguns." Said Noah looking confused.

"Your maroon coop was parked across from the Sight Towel coffee shop just twenty minutes before a mass murder. Three shotguns that we took from the back of your Merc coop matched the bullets recovered from the chop. A neighbor saw you burning clothes in the backyard incinerator just this morning. What I can see is three shotguns used in a mass murder in your possession, and three suspects who know each other.

Does it look good to you?"

Noah stared at Ryou in silence. Ryou smiled with satisfaction, case closed.

"Admit what you did Noah. I know I'd prefer life to the chair."

Ryou stood up and walked to the door. "And you know what." Noah looked up at him. "You've been in custody for six hours, and you didn't even ask what this was all about. You've got a big guilty sign around your neck."

Ryou left the room to applause from the officers who had watched the interrogation.

"That was masterful Ryouson." Said Chief of Detectives Pegasus. "I think Mokuba's ready."

"Oh I'll break him sir."

The interrogations continue next chapter…


	10. Chapter 10

Domino City confidential 10

I do not own yugioh or lA confidential

Chapter ten – Justice for Tea 

Ryou made his way into interrogation room two to talk to Mokuba, a suspect of the multiple homicides and robbery of the sight towel coffee shop. He shut the door behind him and bent down by the sobbing Mokuba sitting in the chair before him.

"Listen son, six people are dead." Said Ryou through Mokuba tears, "And someone has to pay for it, so if you talk I might be able to save your life."

"I didn't kill nobody!" squealed Mokuba pathetically. Ryou put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder softly.

"You know what's gonna happen to you if you don't talk. You'll get sent to the gas chamber, now for God sake admit what you did!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her, she might be ok." Said Mokuba still crying.

Ryou slowly stood up. He looked down upon Mokuba with extreme millenium puzzlement, trying to understand what he had just said.

"These people are all in the morgue." Said Ryou angrily.

"I just wanted to lose my cherry, my friends have, and I just wanted to as well. God I hope she's ok."

"Who are you talking about!" said Ryou quickly. "Answer!"

But Mokuba was now crying so loud, it was impossible to get an answer from him. Ryou ran from the room straight into interrogation room three, not bothering to close the door this time. All the men watching moved over as well.

"Who is the girl Mokuba's talking about!" yelled Ryou at Roland. "Did you kill her, rape her, what?"

"I think she's alive." Grunted Roland.

"Listen to me." Said Ryou moving forwards. "If that girl is alive she's the only chance you've got."

Ryou was waiting for an answer, but he was knocked aside by Bakura, who had just come bursting into the room. He pushed Roland up against the wall and stuck a gun in his mouth.

"Where is the girl!" yelled Bakura.

"McFlyerson I have this under control." Said Ryou.

Bakura pulled back the safety ignoring Ryou. Roland was panicking and trying to mime something with his hands at Bakura. He withdrew his gun to see if Roland would talk now.

"Southmater finch…" stuttered Roland. "Number 17… upstairs."

Bakura nodded, then raced from the room, closely followed by Ryou, Kaiba, Pegasus and five other officers.

Two police cars pulled up besides 17 southmater finch twenty minutes later, Bakura and Pegasus and other unimportant officers in one car, Ryou and Kaiba in the other.

"I need two minutes captain." Bakura said to Pegasus, who nodded. Bakura rushed out towards the back of the house while Pegasus radioed Ryou and Kaiba to stay put.

Bakura leaped over the gate and drew his gun as he moved through the back garden. He made his way up the wooden steps to the also wooden door at the top. Bakura pushed open the door silently and crept down the corridor. There were two doors up ahead, both on the left-hand side. What sounded like noises from a cartoon program were coming from the far door, so Bakura knew there might be someone in there. He snick into the door nearest to see Tea Gardner handcuffed at the arms and legs to the bedposts. She had a dirty rag in her mouth and was bleeding from the forehead.

Bakura showed her his badge and then put his finger to his lips. Tea nodded, and then jerked her head to the room next to it. Bakura nodded back, and then exited the room. He took a few steps left to come in front of the closed door from which inside he could hear laughing and television. He edged open the door gun raised, to saw a half-naked man sitting in an armchair, eating a bowl of Cornflakes. Bakura pointed his gun straight at him. The man turned, gasped, and dropped the bowl of cereal, which was the last thing he ever did. Bakura shot him twice in the chest, and then shot one shot into the wall behind him and placed a gun in the mans dead hand.

"A naked guy with a gun, you expect anyone to believe that?" said Ryou to Bakura twenty minutes later. "How do you think that's gonna look in your report?"

"It'll look like justice, and that's what the man got. Justice." Spat Bakura.

"You don't know the meaning of the word you ignorant bastard."

Pegasus was standing on the pavement outside number seventeen, watching these two men approach each other in the middle of the road.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you go after criminals for a change instead of cops." Bakura shoved Ryou in the arm.

"Joey got what he deserved and so will you."

It took six officers, a doctor and captain Pegasus to hold Bakura back from smacking Ryou senseless.


End file.
